German Patent Application No. DE 102 004 033 969 describes a method and a control unit for exhaust gas temperature regulation, a temperature sensor and a lambda sensor being situated in an exhaust system and the signal of the temperature sensor and the signal of the lambda sensor being supplied to a control unit.